Just Friends,Or More?
by Tsunami Shadow
Summary: Ash and Misty have been friends for 3 years now.But are they just Best Friends,or something more?Ash is now at the Johto Pokemon League!!!Please,please,PLEASE Read&Review!!!!^-^


Hi.New Story.Yep.It's me.Little Miss Shadow.Yep yep yep!Okay...I don't own Pokémon.Satoshi Tajiri or whoever does.He has all rights toward it,and so do 4Kids Entertainment,KidsWB and a few other companies.It's sad.All of us want rights,but we don't got 'em.Too bad.  
But,even though I don't own Pokémon,I do own this fic!^-~ I also own all (and I *Hopefully* mean all) rights toward my favorite little Pokémon named Cascade.Yep.Cassy.(Can be spelled either Cassy or Cassie.)She's my favorite little Pokémon in the whole world.(Check out my profile for further information if you'd like.)Doutbful anyone would like to,but hey,give Cassie some credit.She helps me with these *hopefully* good stories.Anyways,enough chitchat from me and on with the story!  
  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
  
  
  
I never,ever thought we would make it this far so fast.And,I never thought I would have such a friend.Sisters bragging,neighborhood kids laughing....All that is what I thought I'd have to live with my whole life.  
  
It started off as just an excuse to get back a stolen bike.A totalled one,at that.It's not all his fault.He didn't know that the very day he had gotten his first Pokémon was the same day as when that Pokémon was torn away from its family.That's is why it would not listen.  
  
But the Pokémon,a Pikachu,in particular,learned to trust his new trainer.Learned to love him like his own brother.Pikachu,while being a few weeks old at the time he was captured by a famous Pokémon researcher named Professor Samuel Oak.  
  
Oak,as he was expecting new trainers the very next day,wasn't too happy about having to capture poor Pikachu.He had no family.He was all alone in the world.  
  
No,the Professor didn't tear Pikachu from his loved ones.Pikachu,later told me that it was Team Rocket.He had not trusted anyone anymore,human nor Pokémon,but a certain young Pokémon trainer changed all that.  
  
Ash Ketchum,the 10-year-old,spiky,jet-balck haired,Chocolate-brown eyed,amatuer Pokémon trainer had been late to start his Pokémon journey.He acidentally splept in,later finding out it was because he was talking and acting in his sleep.He had thrown his alarm clock dreaming about throwing a Pokéball.  
  
At the Oak Lab,Ash had thought he woudn't be able to start his journey because there were no starter Pokémon left.But then he got Pikachu,and the journey began.  
  
Ash explained to me about the Spearow flock attacking poor Pikachu.That's why I fished him out.That's why he left on my bike.  
  
And that is what led up to us being the best of friends...  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-_-  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
  
  
"Ash!Misty!It's breakfast time!" Brock called from the door of the hotel room.  
  
"Mom,I don't wanna go to school today." Ash mumbled groggily.  
  
"Daisy,its too early to go shopping let me sleep." complained Misty.  
  
"Fine,I'll have to eat all the delicious pancakes myself." Brock said.He knew that'd get them.  
  
"Pancakes?" Ash shot up from his previous sleeping/dead to the world postion."I'm up!I'm up!"  
  
He scurried out from the covers as Brock left for the cafeteria,knowing Ash would do the rest.  
  
"Brrr...It's cold today." Ash said,as he put on his vest.He walked over to the bed next to his and shook his female companion.  
  
"Misty,come on!Wake up!" he shouted at her.  
  
"Wuh?Oh,yeah.Breakfast,right." Misty said groggily as she saw the look on her Best Friend's face.  
  
"You might want a sweater or something.It's freezing today." Ash told her.And,as she sat off and the covers fell in a crumpled up heap on her lap,she shivered.  
  
Misty quickly drew the blankets back over around her shoulders."Ash,could you get my sweatshirt?"  
  
"I told you it was cold." Ash said,as he strode over to the corner where the two backpacks lay.He opened Misty's,took Togepi carefully out and held him gently,and grabbed the desired sweater.  
  
"Thanks." Misty said,bravely getting out of bed and hurriedly putting the sweatshirt on.She then took Togepi and held him close."Where's Pikachu?"  
  
"I dunno.I suppose with Brock.He was last night when we were annoying him." Ash told her.  
  
Misty recalled the last night.She and Ash had just gotten finished with dessert and were extremely hyper.They each were playing their Crystal versions of the Pokémon video game on their gameboy advances.(They both got them for eachother last Christmas.)They were acting like morons taunting the opposing trainers and doing victory poses each time they won a battle.(*Don't ask where I got this idea from.That's practically how I act when playing gameboy and I'm really hyper.)  
  
Pikachu,tired of it,wanted sooo badly to give each of them a huge Thunderbolt.But,he knew they'd annoy him more if he did so.So,he wandered over to Brock's room for the night.  
  
"He must be at breakfast already,then." Misty said,after she snapped out of her thoughts.  
  
"Let's go.Hopefully it's warmer in the cafeteria." Ash whined,shivering madly.  
  
"Ash,don't you have a jacket or something?" Misty asked him,concerned.  
  
"No.I'll be fine Mist,I promise.Come on." Ash replied,dragging her out the door.  
  
As they walked down the flights of stairs to the cafeteria,Misty was thinking about a dream she'd had.'Why was it all talk?Why weren't there many pictures?One or two pictures passed through,but why not many?Did it mean something?Or was it just another one of those pointless dreams?' All those questions and more Misty was asking herself,yet she did not know where she'd get the answer to them.  
  
One question.One question she knew.It was talking about people and Pokémon.'Me,Ash,Pikachu and Professor Oak were in it.But why?'  
  
Ash waved a hand in front of her face.She looked totally spaced out,in a different world."Hello?Misty?Ya in there?" he asked,chuckling slightly.  
  
Misty snapped out of her thoughts almost immediatly when she heard his voice."Duh!why woudn't I be in there?It is my own head,you know." Misty answered smartly.Ash raised an eyebrow at her.She stuck out her toungue,which made him jump back.  
  
He thought Misty was mad at him.Then why's she being playful?'I don't know.One minute it seems as if we never fight,then we go and have a little baby one.Maybe a big one once in a while.'  
  
"What'sa matter,Ashy?" Misty asked playfully.  
  
"N-nuthin',Mist.Let's go." Ash answered her.They walked the remainder of the way to the cafeteria,and sat across from Brock and Pikachu.By this time,Togepi had awakened,and trotted over to the electric mouse.  
  
"What took you guys so long?" Brock asked his two friends.  
  
"Coldness.It's nice and warm in here,though." Misty told him.  
  
"Yeah,I suppose it's from the stove's heaters.And probably a dishwasher,also." Brock guessed.  
  
"Well,I'm going to go stuff my face now,if you don't mind." Ash said,getting up from his seat.  
  
"Like you wouldn't go if we did mind."Misty giggled.Ash grinned sheepishly."Wait for me."  
  
As soon as Misty and Ash were safely out of hearing range,Brock commented."They love eachother.They have to." That remark,which would earn a major headache from multiple smacks to the head from Ash and Misty,earned a reassuring "Pikachu" and a "Priii!" from the two accompanying Pokémon.  
  
Ash and Misty both had a huge pile of pancakes on their plate.They were smothered in syrup,and with sausage on the side.Back at the table,the humongous amounts of food made Brock get a sweatdrop.  
  
"I bet I can eat all my food before you!" Ash challenged.  
  
"You're on!" Misty accepted the challenge,while both the young trainers started stuffing food in their mouths uncontrollably.  
  
"Seriously,you guys.You're going to have a rather large stomach ache after all that." Brock told them.Although,not really being paid attention to.  
  
  
Ten minutes later,Ash and Misty,who,by the way,finished at the same time,had their heads on their arms on the table.  
  
"I'm going to play my gameboy now." Misty announced,slowly getting up,her stomach painfully stuffed.  
  
"Me to." Ash said,following her.  
  
"When will they learn?" Brock asked to no one in particular."Come on,Pikachu,Togepi."  
  
And they left the cafeteria,Pikachu carrying little Togepi on his back.  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
"Aha!I beat Price!" Misty shouted triumphantly.  
  
"You're already to Price?I'm only at Jasmine!" Ash whined.  
  
"No you're not.You're at the Pokémon League!!" Misty laughed.  
  
"Yeah,maybe in real life.Not in my game." Ash told her,glaring.  
  
"Whatcha glaring at me for,I'm not the one behind!I can't help it if I'm wickedly awesome at my game!" Misty complained.  
  
"Yeah,right.Wickedly awesome my-"   
  
"Ash,you better not be saying what I think." Brock threatened.  
  
"What?A-" Misty half-questioned.  
  
"Don't you say it,either Misty." he said.  
  
"Why?Malfoy said it!" Ash accused.  
  
"Malfoy who?"  
  
"Malfoy on Harry Potter and the Sorcerer's Stone!Honestly,Brock!Don't you watch DVD's?" Misty asked him.  
  
"Yes,I do.But you two watch to many of them." Brock told them.  
  
"Do not!" Ash and Misty shouted,turning away from eachother and blushing.  
  
"Whatever.I'm going to go down to the pool to go swimming.Ya coming?" Brock asked them.He knew what was coming.  
  
"A Pool?There's a pool here?I'm coming I'm coming I'mcomingI'mcomingI'mcoming!!!!" Misty cried over and over excitedly.  
  
"Okay,we heard you!I'm coming to." Ash said.  
  
After the three of them were in their bathing suits,they raced down the stairs toward the (rather large) pool area.  
  
"Ash,come on the water slide with me!" Misty cried excitedly.  
  
"Okay.I'm coming." Ash told her.The couple(not as in couple going out.as in couple of people.)raced to the staircase leading up to the large,winding water slide.The name of the water slide was painted on a board across the top.  
  
"Gyrados' Whirlpool." Ash read.  
  
"Kool,no line,and no annoying person!" Misty cried.  
  
"Okay." Ash said,lying down on his stomach face-first."You get on top of me."  
  
"Huh?" Misty wondered out loud."Why?"  
  
"You'll see." Ash told her.Misty laid on Ash's back,and they slipped down the slide.  
  
It seemed like forever.There were alot of loops and curves.On the first sharp turn,Misty wrapped her arms around Ash's neck.Ash blushed a deep shade of red.Misty did also once she realized what she had done.  
  
Finally,at the end of the slide,there was a few more feet to go,but it was open.Ash grabbed Misty's arms(which were still tightly fastened around his neck) and waited to fly off.  
  
They dove into the pool,and while under water,Ash swam over to Misty and started tickling her.  
  
She glared at him,and sufaced."Hey!" she screamed,before launching herself at Ash and dunking him under water.She quickly swam away from him,and taunted when he surfaced.  
  
"Well,you wanted to know why I told you to get on my back." Ash told her.  
  
"Whatever.Wanna play water tag?" Misty asked him.  
  
"Yeah!Let's get Brock,though.'Cause otherwise we know who's gonna get tagged." Ash said.  
  
"Kay.Brock!Come play tag!" Misty called.Brock ran over from his current position(you guessed it.Bugging girls.^-~) and jumped in.  
  
"Brock's it!" both Misty and Ash cried.  
  
____________________________________________________________________________________  
  
Whaddya think?Give me your all-out oppinion in the review!!!  
  
~Shadow-I LUV Ash Ketchum 


End file.
